Consumer financial transactions, including purchase transactions, often require the exchange of financial account information, such as credit card information. The seller of a product or service may require a purchaser to provide account numbers, personal authentication information, or other information in order to provide payment for the product or service. Even when not required by a seller, paying for the product or service in this way may be more convenient for the purchaser than other payment methods, such as cash payment. However, there are security risks for both the purchaser and the seller associated with using personal account information to conduct a financial transaction. In addition, particular sellers may only allow payment through particular kinds of financial accounts, requiring a purchaser to be in possession of a wide variety of financial account information.
Therefore, a method and system for conducting financial transactions that can provide security and convenience is needed.